UnderInsanity
by Pikachuninja99
Summary: (AU Undertale with Elements of Insanity) As Frisk went through the underground, they noticed that something is very wrong with some of the Monsters, something... unnatural. Join the child as they go into the horrors of the underground in: UnderInsanity.


Chapter one: Magic Flower and the Ruins

 **(This is a AU that I had two years ago, it about the Elements of Insanity possessing the main monsters of the Underground. Also the title cover was all drawn by me and this story is the Pacifist route. Now let's get started.)**

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters on the ground with a magic spell.

After a few years, a disturbing moment happened. A gang of ghosts/demans, went to the underground searching for another host to be with. And they found it, they took the opportunity, and transformed the host and their personalities making them literal monsters. The monsters were scared by this drastic change. They will never be the same again.

Many years later... MT. EBOTT, 201X

Legend say that those who climb the mountain never return. 

A child walked into the cave of the mountain and saw a large ruin below them. They leaned in closer before tripping over a root and falling down into the ruins. The child fell and fell before landing onto the ground

UnderInSanIty

The child woke up and saw that they are sitting on a patch of yellow flowers. They looked up and saw the entrance that they fell from, knowing that they can't get back from where they came so they got up and walked around to try and found a gateway to their left they went through it.

They saw nothing but a pink flower in the middle of the room, the kid approached it before the flower turned to their direction and smiled. "Howdy! I'm Flower, the Magic Flower!"

The kid jumped back by the flower's response, a talking flower?! They must be dreaming. The Magic Flower tilt their head and purred, "Hmmm... You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren't ya? Golly, you must be so confused."

The child nodded slowly at it, and the flower smile widened, "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

The world suddenly turned black and white as a heart appeared in front of them, it glowed a nice bright red as it floated in the air.

"See that heart! That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" Magic Flower explained to them, "Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!"

"You want some LOVE, don't you?" he asked the child, they nodded then the flower grinned. "Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"

The Magic Flower then winked at them before a row of white pellets are above him. "Down here, LOVE is shared through... Little white... 'Friendliness pellets'. Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

The child looked concern at the pellets, and think that the Flower was lying to them, so they dodged it. The creature looked surprised and annoyed by this and cleared their throat, "Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try again, okay?"

The child dodged them again. Magic Flower was really getting ticked off by this. "Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLE- friendliness pellets." He told the kid, but they sill missed the 'pellets'.

The Flower's face turned demonic and growled, "You knows what's going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer." Then a ring of pellets surrounding the human's soul and he yelled out, "DIE!!!"

He chuckled maniacally as the soul tried to find a way to avoid the pellets, but then the ring disappeared. The both of them had a confused look on their faces, then a loud scream was heard and a fireball came by and hit the flower away.

A goat looking creature with purple clothes came by, it had a red and white hat and a red scar on one of her eyes. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, weak youth... Ah, do not be afraid anymore, my pe- I mean my child. I am Toriel-Shout, caretaker of the Ruins." she told the child.

They looked at her as she continued, "I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human that has come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the deadly catacombs. This way."

The kid followed her through the next gateway and into a much prettier area. A small star was next to the stairs, they lightly touched it.

(The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination.)

Then they headed up the stairs to follow Toriel-Shout to a door by some buttons on the floor. "Welcome to your new home, tiny one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS." she walked over a certain buttons before pulling a lever and the door opened, "The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

They continued forward and the lady explained, "To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip. The kid nodded before noticed a sign and looked at it. *"Press [Z] to read signs!"

They went back to the path and pulled the labeled levers. "Splendid! I am slightly proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room. Let's just hope it won't be your last." she told them before walking to the next room.

The child was a little nervous about what she said but hopefully they can get through the rest of the ruins.

 **(Hope you guys liked the first chapter of this AU. Also, Flowey is Magic Mare; and Toriel is Flutter-Shout. I will reveal who the others are. Tell me what you think about my AU. We'll see what happens in the next chapter, Bye.)**


End file.
